Shadow of your Presence
by happymandalorian
Summary: Ahsoka is confused in a world where she can't live in the past but she doesn't want to live in the presence. Takes place 10 years after order 66. Rated T for character death. Luxsoka pairing. For those of you who like Anisoka, TOO BAD! Hope you like it please review and give me ideas for new stories. Thanks guys (:


shadow when you're gone

Ahsoka had to say goodbye. She knew that from the moment she saw him. She knew even then she couldn't stay with him for long, she treaaured the stolen moments of his life, an oasis amidst an ocean of lies and hatred. With the empire hunting her down, there was no way she could live with an ex senator. She crept out of the small heist bedroom in lux's house she was staying in. She was never used to such luxury. She quietly tip toed into lux's bedroom. shShe knew she had to leave she didn't want to put both their lives in danger but she couldn't go. she stared at his peaceful face, so innocent and familiar. Half of her wished he would wake up and convince her to stay. to say that they would figure it out together. But she knew he would convince her, and that was why she had to leave. She whispered his name to herself one last time and dropped the note she has written and crumpeled up so many times on his bed. it said.

 _Lux, I want you to know that as I am leaving I am not doing so by choice I need you to know one thing before I never see you again, I love you lux bonteri, from the moment we met in your mother's garden I have always loved you and I always will. I'm not the type to write sappy love notes and you know this, but for you I will write the happiest thing in the world. I can't live a life in fear and guilt even if it is a life with you. I can't put you in danger. please remember me lux. I'm sorry. I love you. forever_

 _-Ahsoka_

Ahsoka allowed a single tear to run down her cheek and on to the paper. she knew this wouldn't last, the sanctuary of wavy dark hair and calm, respectful eyes. she would miss his eyes. she wished she could see them one last time but his eyes were closed and she knew she couldn't wake him.

As she walked out of the house with her small knapsack into the cold world, she knew she was home. a home ahe resented but a home she could never escape from. with the many credits she had from her Jedi emergency fund she bought a small freighter and set off. piloting was the one thing that kept her from going crazy in the temple. she learned it from her master, the swoops and turns that could be the difference between life and death. ahsoka set course for coruscaunt. when she landed gently in the old graveyard. the ome the empire had not yet destroyed. the one host to thousands of clones and even more Jedi. she went to the only grave she knew would give her happiness. she went to the grave of Anakin Skywalker.

She knew the grave had nothing in it, they had never found his body but even the gravestone was enough to break her down to tears. as the wind violently tugged at her robes she keeled down. She saw the lightsabers she had plunged into the damp ground after order 66 and after the force had been silenced. She kept those her sabers there as a token of memorial, of love and the happiness they once shared.

She remembered how snarky and snippy she was. the undisciplined ahsoka was gone, had died along right with her master. She went to her own grave right next to Anakin's she laughed into the brisk air, a sound she hadn't made since she first saw lux after order 66. she thought it was funny that she had a grave though she was far from dead. she knew that every Jedi and clone had a grave, she was shocked that the empire hadn't destroyed all of them by now, she guessed it was a reminder not to be like a Jedi. ahsoka didn't know, and she didn't care either. she sat down on her master's grave and began to meditate. she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time, someone was in her mind, ahsoka panicked and her mental shields went up immediately. someone had sensed her emotion, someone force sensitive. someone who's force presence felt too much like her master's. it was scary how much ahsoka felt Anakin right then, but it was different, still him but...less of him. she couldn't be sure of what was going on and she didn't know if she wanted to.

Suddenly there was a loud rumbling and disturbance in the air. ahsoka immediately recognised it was a ship and began to panic. she felt an ominous force presence, an evil shadow cast over her. as the ship landed she tried to run away but found herself unable to move, as the door opened she was released from the force trap. she saw a Sith coming out of the black ship. a Sith with a mechanic suit. She looked up and stood up facing Vader straight in the eyes. at least, she thought it was Vader, she had only ever heard stories about him. Ahsoka suddenly sunk to her knees, she felt a presence, she was sure of it even and good, a dismanteles and mangled personality of death.

"master"

she said, scared and shocked.

"how could you?" in a leap of anger she jumped up on Vader and started furiously attacking him in a fit of rage she didn't know she was capable of. apparently he didn't know either. the masked man threw her tto the ground. while ahsoka was panting and glaring up at him he began to talk.

"hello Snips, been awhile huh?"

"Are you going to kill me?" ahsoka asked.

"That was the idea" Darth Vader said seriously.

"But only if you can't comply with my demands. Ahsoka you don't want to live your whole life in fear, join me. On the dark side. The empire with show you mercy, there will be a place for you by my side, you can finish your training and you will rule the galaxy when I die"

"So that's it then, I join you and the dark side. You need a legacy? You want me to hand my life over and start killing people. where were you the past 10 years? I ththoight you were dead, you could be told me. I can't believe you turned to the dark side. I put my life in your hands so many times, how could you?" She said between anger and tears.

"Is that a no then?"

Ahsoka nodded briskly as Darth Vader pulled out his lightsaber and nodded towards ahsoka's sabers that were still in the dirt of Anakin's grave. She picked them up hesitantly and activated them.

It was a mighty fight lasting much longer than Vader had expected, with no one really having the upper hand. Eventually Vader backed ahsoka up so she was on her knees and sliced off her hands so she couldn't fight anymore. Ahsoka bowed her head in defeat.

"I'm sorry master"

He hesitated a tiny bit as he then plunged hhis saber into her back.

"no, I'm sorry ahsoka"

And he walked away, never acknowledging the battle again.


End file.
